Trophy Thomas
Trophy Thomas is a character from the Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. He is a cutthroat cheetah and is described as an "overly-competitive braggart", who enjoys contests and challenges. During every challenge, if you complete it in the fastest time possible or by getting a very high score, you get a T.T. Trophy. When you earn four T.T. Trophies, Trophy Thomas gives you a Jiggy. He appears as a challenge host in Nutty Acres and the Jiggoseum. He bears a slight resemblance to Timber the Tiger, who first appeared alongside Banjo in Diddy Kong Racing. Showdown Town T.T. stays by his house. There is a Jig-O-Vend near his house that give the Jiggies from the challenges. He also provides a shortcut to challenges by talking to him. He wears his normal Black shorts while he stays in town. Nutty Acres Trophy Thomas appears as the farm mechanic for Mumbo's Nuts. He wears light blue denim shorts in this world. He doesn't do much work and is usually looking for someone to beat in a challenge. He actually complains when Humba tells him to do something. He hosts in Acts 2, 4, 5 and 6. He first races the bear and bird in order to prove his dominance, but loses (twice). He later tells you that Piddles is waiting to race. Then he makes you clog the leaky spouts. Finally he wants you to freewheel down the volcano. He seems to have a rivalry with Mr. Fit, as the two are in the running for the Farmhand of the Year award. Jiggoseum T.T. acts as the world's best competitor as implied by the giant gold statue over the jump ramp. He proudly wears a gold medal and red and white shorts. He hosts mainly racing challenges in Acts 2, 3 and 6. He first challenges Banjo to a long-distance race around the track. Later he hosts a hurdle challenge. He then hosts a challenge involving a vehicle that runs with backwards controls. His rivalry with Mr. Fit is seen here as well. The two have different teams on the scoreboard and Fit appears as another racer in T.T.'s challenges. Personality Trophy Thomas is described in-game as a narcicisst. He is overly competitive and is quite arrogant and full of himself due to this. In fact, he can even come off as cruel. He hates to lose and will barely admit defeat. He seems to have a short fuse and violently stamps his foot when he loses. Quotes Showdown Town *"Trophy Thomas is my name, the best at everything in this game. I'll let you replay all the games in which you're won a Jiggy, so you can try for my T.T. Trophies. Win 4 for an extra Jiggy!" *"I think not! You need to go and win the Jiggy for that game first!" *"Come on, just beacuse I'm better than you! Sore loser!" *"Yow! The jeaolusy must be eating you up! It's a terrible thing!" Nutty Acres Act 2 Coconut Circuits Kazooie: Whoa, check this guy out, Banjo. I don't remember hearing there was a circus in town. Sure you're in the right game, blue top? Trophy Thomas: Actually, the name is Trophy Thomas, and winning's my thing. Want me to prove it? Let's go, a quick race around the island... unless of course the bear is a chicken. The check-points mark the course. Pass through each one, and you'll eventually make it to the finish line... Where I will be waiting for you! Mwa ha! Kazooie: Is it just me, or have game characters lost a lot of their charm over the past 10 years? *"Hey, you had a head start. My brakes must be sticking! Did I mention it was the best of three? Eat my dust!" *"Ha! Second place is just the first loser! One more race, try keeping up this time!" *"Mwa ha! You lost... of course! Come back when you have the skills to take me down. Like, never." *"Wha? I lost? I mean... I let you win, of course. Take the Jiggy, but your raking's still pretty poor. Is that all you've got? *"Ack! I can't even pretend I let you win, I was royally trounced! Just take your winnings and let's not speak of this again. Deal?" Reject a challenge *"Pah, you could never have performed better than me anyway." *"I'd never reject a challenge, but nothing's challenging to me..." *"Try again later... or don't. If you haven't got what it takes!" *"See you later, if you're brave enough to come back. Born loser!" *"That's right, you'd better run! I'm the best by default!" Gallery TrophyThomas.png|Trophy Thomas in Showdown Town ThomasNuttyAcres.png|In Nutty Acres ThomasJiggosseum.png|In the Jiggosseum YzabUAei.png|Trophy Thomas concept art. Names in Other Languages Trivia *His nickname, T.T., is the name of a character from Diddy Kong Racing, who organizes time trials and allows the player to save ghost records. The two are somewhat similar, as both of whom have a passion for recording time. It is possible that his blue hair was inspired by T.T.'s blue bolt on his head. *If you look closely enough, you can see his eyes behind his glasses. *His appearance seems to resemble a parody of Crash Bandicoot. *He bears a long resembleance with Timber Tiger Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Trivia Category:Cats